This invention relates generally to atomizer pump devices and more particularly to mounting arrangements for securing the pump mechanisms within an outer container or bottle.
In the past, various mounting arrangements have been employed for securing actuator mechanisms within containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,316 illustrates an atomizer pump dispenser comprising an outer container or bottle, a cylinder structure disposed in the neck of the container and a piston reciprocably movable in the cylinder. The latter has an annular flange which is permanently clamped against the lip of the bottle neck by means of a crimped ferrule, the latter constituting the mounting means for the pump cylinder.
Still other constructions involved screw caps which were received on correspondingly threaded portions on the necks of the containers, and flanged pump cylinders wherein the flange was clamped between the lip of the neck and the screw cap as the latter was tightened.
While these constructions were satisfactory, from the standpoint of smooth operation and reliable use, they were often rather expensive to manufacture and involved considerable time for assembly. Dispensers employing ferrules required special crimping equipment, the latter being quite costly. In addition, dispensers of the type involving screw caps and threaded necks were also relatively expensive from the standpoint of manufacturing cost and assembly time.